Ninjago the Elemental War
by Ninjagoelementals
Summary: There's a new generation of elementals. But they're only in highschool? Join the new generation of dangerous elementals as they navigate their way through highschool, and also save the city of ninjago.
1. Prologue

**Hey guyyys it's me ninjagoelemental, I am new to the ninjago universe so please be patient with me. Well I'm not new to the universe just new to the site, well not new to the site….. OK I'm just going to stop talking now. Basically I've been on this site for a while but I finally have the courage to post a story. Please don't be mad at me if I make any grammar mistakes. Anyway please review and give me your opinion so far. Ok, (takes deep breath and cracks knuckles), let's do this.**

* * *

Long ago when ninjago was nothing but a small island, there was a wise and powerful man we come to know as the first spinjitzu master. The first spinjitzu master took the small island of ninjago and expanded it, to make it sustainable for life.

And that is how our story starts. The land of ninjago lived in peace and harmony for a long time ruled by the first spinjitzu master.

But the first spinjitzu master later came to realize that his long and peaceful life was soon coming to an end. He didn't want to leave his people in danger, he wanted to keep them safe and happy.

So he created elementals.

He took normal elements like trees and cloud and gave them a human form. He gave the elementals the powers of their elements and provided them with the task of keeping his people safe from harm and to provide them with future generations of elementals.

But when there is light, there is also darkness.

When the first spinjitzu master created the elementals he also accidentally created the dangerous elementals. The dangerous elementals spread havoc among the spinjitzu masters people, destroying their homes and wounding them. The spinjitzu master and the good elementals fought the dangerous elementals and in the end the spinjitzu master was victorious.

As the spinjitzu master was going to destroy the dangerous elements, they begged for his mercy. The spinjitzu master gave them his blessing and spared their lives, in exchange the dangerous elementals joined the good fight and provided another generation.

But the dangerous elementals were always different from the rest and were always treated different. And this is where our story begins…..

 **So what do you guys think? Please give me your opinion in your reviews. I will post on my profile my update schedule and a little bit about me. See you peeps. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1: A surprise announcement

**Author's Note: Hi guys, as I promised on my profile it's Wednesday and here's an update. If you did not read my profile I suggest you reading it now before you read chapter 1 or else you will be very confused. Before I start I would like to give a shout out to a few of my favorite authors that have inspired me to come out of my shell and start this account. Toon Friend, LadyMarissaGarmadon, and ZaneLoverFan. Thank you all soooo much. And I apologize in advance if chapter 1 isn't that good, I was kind of lost at how to start the story, I just hope my story will get as half as good as yours. Well let's do this. Oh before I forget here's the disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my Oc's**

* * *

Chapter 1: A "surprise" announcement

It was early morning in ninjago city and as some people were still in their bed sleeping, our young ninjas were on their way walking to school, and they were not happy about it.

"I can't believe we are still expected to go to school." Fumed and an irritated and sleepy Kai. "I mean we are ninjas, I figured we wouldn't even have to go to school anymore. Zane looked over at Kai with annoyance. Kai's complaining only made them going to school at the crack of dawn even more annoying.

"Consider us lucky that we can go to school instead of training." Zane replied while rolling his eyes at his comrade. Cole nodded his head at that statement.

"Yeah, I thought that Ryan was going to make us train until the middle of the night."

"Just our luck that we have to be stuck with the toughest leader in the whole elemental sections." Jay glanced up from his phone.

"Hey Kai isn't your sister coming back to Ninjago today." Cole said as he glanced at his quote n quote brother.

"Yeah, apparently she got a letter from the elemental agency saying that she got assigned to an elemental sector."

"Apparently every single sector is getting new recruits today." Zane explained. "Though I've never heard of a girl ninja before." Jay looked over at Zane.

"The proper term is konoichi, which is the modern term for a female ninja, it derives from the name of characters that-"."Put a cork in it braniac, it's too early in the morning." Kai interrupted.

*RING*

Much to the ninja's disbelief the school bell had signaled a new day.

"Oh shoot the school bell, if we're late again will give us detention." Cole panicked. To the relief of the four ninjas they made it to school on time, much to the annoyed glances of their peers as they ran through the halls.

* * *

The school bell rang again signaling the end of the very long school day. Every student in ninth grade class emitted a sigh as they rose from their seats.

"Just a moment class, before you leave I want to remind you that we will be receiving a couple of foreign exchange students tomorrow." The rambunctious teacher sang. "Please do your best to make them feel welcome." The four brothers exchanged glances knowing that said foreign exchange students were a little different than the teacher made them out to be.

"You guys we better hurry." Said the black haired ninja. "Ryan said he wanted us to come straight back from school"

"Yeah, he apparently has a surprise four us." Zane said making exclamation points in the air.

The ninjas neared the place they called a home. It was a house that resembled that of a boarding house. The ninjas were assigned to live there as they trained to be ninjas. The gate in front of the house had Sector D engraved in gold, indicating that the dangerous elementals resided there.

As they entered the house they were greeted by their "amazing" leader, Ryan. Although the young man had the look of a middle age business man printed on his face but in reality he was just a mere 17 going on 18 year old.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" The blond haired leader exclaimed as he crossed his arms and glared at his subordinates.

"Geez, chill out we haven't even gotten out of uniforms yet." Ryan glared at Kai.

"I don't need any back talk from you."

"So what's the exciting news that you need to deliver to us." Jay said jumping onto the couch and pulling out his phone.

"We are getting a new female leader and some new female ninja." Kai's face brightened at that information.

"I see your face Kai and do not even think about it, they are here for work not your romantic life." Ryan glared at his student. "There is a strict no dating policy that will be enforced.

The three ninjas snickered as Kai's face turned bright red.

"I hope the female leader is way nicer than our leader." Cole whispered.

"I heard that." Ryan said loudly, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and all the ninjas stood to their feet. "That must be her" Ryan calmly walked over to the door, turned the handle, and opened the door to reveal…..

* * *

 **Aaaaahhhh cliff hangers don't you just love them. Anyway I hope you guys will review and leave some constructive criticism for me as well. I will update my profile again later in the week and the story on Saturday. See you guys later.**


End file.
